playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/Top 25 Horror Movies
I made this for the Wiki anniversay. Hope you enjoy. 25. Friday the 13th (1980) Friday the 13th is an overrated series. I feel safe in saying that. The first film however, is a completely different story. Sure, it lacked originality, but the scares were there. Like in the part where the mysterious killer is revealed to be the Camp Cook, genius! Ooh, Ooh, and when a kid version of Jason pulls Alice underwater almost drowning her in the process, jaw-dropping. The movie may be overloadded with cliches, but it features enough satisfying murder scenes and unexpected scares to let it scratch the surface of this list. 24. Se7en (1995) Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman star in this iconic psychological thriller. The movie scores major points here due to it's villain. Kevin Spacey does phenomenally as the christian killer who commits his murders according to represent the seven deadly sins (hens the film's name). The reveal is well paced and keeps you biting your nails up until the very end. Definitley close to a masterpiece. 23. Dawn of the Dead (2004) Imagine the perfect horror movie remake, this is probably one of the first ones to come up. This violent remake of George A. Romero's zomboccalypse classic, directed by Zack Snyder (That's right, the guy behind 300, Watchmen, and Man of Steel) features more scares, more gore, and more fun than the original. It's definitley not better than Romero's masterpiece, but it certainley lives up to it. 22. Frankenstein (1931) Honestly, this should have been higher up on the list, but I must keep here for reasons that you will find out later. Frankenstein still gives people the creeps due in no small part to Boris Karloff's performance as the monster. A marvel of tension, horror, and shock value, Frankenstein keeps it's place as one of the most popular movies ever, more than 80 years after it's original debut. 21. The Haunting (1963) Two words, my friends. FRICKIN CREEPY. This is one of the only films on this list that still give me the chills. So go ahead and watch, all I have to say is that it's one of the most influential haunted house movies ever. It even inspired a remake, that sucked. 20. American Psycho (2000) This entry is based solely on Christian Bale's performance as Patrick Bateman, the most insane serial killer ever put to film. Batman playes Bateman in a very happy matter, using charm and a smile to lure in his victims. He even shows up naked with a chainsaw just to kill one girl, pretty strange, but awesome none the less. 19. The Wolf Man (1941) Nostalgia, thy name is The Wolf Man. The classic werewolf flick merges convincing acting with a haunting score. The movie follows Larry Talbot, played by Lon Chaney Jr., who is bitten by a werewolf during a date with a girl. His father, played by Claude Rains, tries to convince him that it's all in his head, an epic battle insues trying to protect the town, and Larry even sacrifices himself to save his girlfriend and father. All the characters interact in ways that can be seen through their eyes, and each character is deeper than the last. The werewolf effects may be outdated, but the classic horror feel keeps it from growing old, and in the end, makes it all the more timeless. 18. Suspiria (1977) To be honest, I don't know much about Suspiria, but I need to give credit where credit is due. Suspiria still manages to be chilling and exciting thanks to it's excellent lead, impressive scares, and macabre storyline. I really can't say much more, you just need to watch it for yourself. 17. Dawn of the Dead (1978) Iconic Zombie Flicks don't get much better than this. Dawn of the Dead is truly a masterpiece of timeless apoccalypse movies, and paved the way for many to come. The film follows four people who try to survive the end of the world by becoming refugees in a mall, while hordes of zombies come after them, rthey figure out how far man will go to survive. Once again, A masterpiece. 16. The Thing (1982) Easily, the best paced horror film of all time. Helmed by famous horror director John Carpenter, The Thing needs no more said, it's a thrill ride that just won't stop. 15. An American Werewolf In London (1981) The last and best werewolf movie on our list, An American Werewolf in London features some the best, most groundbreaking special effects in cinema history. It also features top-notch acting, outrageous comedy, and over-the-top gore that let this classic shine above the rest. 14. The Evil Dead (1981) Another movie from 1981 is this comedy-horror classic! Featuring Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams. It is my favorite movie of all time, Not much more needs to be said. 13. Poltergeist (1982) Still the definitive haunted house film. Poltergiest breathed new life into the Horror cimena with it's, scares, memorable quotes, and innovative specal effects. 12. Rosemary's Baby This is arguably one of the scariest movies of all time. Rosemary Woodhouse is an ordinary woman who is thrilled when she finds out that she is pregnant. A series of strange events occur, she appears to be raped by Satan, people associatied with her mysteriously die, etc. Rosemary will later find out that her husband let the devil have sex with her and her son is born as his spawn. The final scene is friggin' insane, with the creepy music playing, Rosemary smiling, and a zoom-in on the baby's demonic eyes. Nuff said. 11. Bride of Frankenstein Remember when I said Frankenstein wasn't higher on the list for a reason, well this is it. Featuring equally strong performances, Bride of Frankenstein improves on everything that the original got wrong (every though there was very little) and ends the originalseries with a bang (literally). 10. A Nightmare on Elm Street Movies and Dreams are two surprisingly similar things. So what happens when you combine the two ideas into one masterpiece? Easy, A Nightmare on Elm Street. The idea of getting killed in your sleep has never been more terrifying. So remember kids, One. Two. Freddy's coming for you!! Category:Blog posts